


Hello, Stranger!

by SammyKink



Category: Jensen and Jared - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyKink/pseuds/SammyKink
Summary: Jensen rescues Jared as the latter gets abducted by a masked man during their quarantine period.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki / masked man, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Hello, Stranger!

"This quarantine sucks. Big time," fumes Jensen. 

"Hmm, I know. It does. But do we have a choice?" says Jared walking more briskly. With his other hand he pulls the beanie even lower, trying to cover himself as much as he could. 

"You told me you'll meet me today. I'm going out of my mind, baby.. Missing you so badly. When are you coming here?" There was real emotion in Jensen's voice. 

"Umm, about that, I don't think I can make it today. I'm going to the store close by to collect a few things for home and may be I'll meet you in the afternoon, if possible.'

"What? You told me you'll be here first thing in the morning, Jared." Jensen yells in to the phone.

"I know, I know. But you know how plans change. I have a situation at home, Jensen. You know that. And the bloody PR is watching us like a hawk. What do you want me to do?"

"So don't go walking on the road. I'll come by to pick you if you want, what do you say?"

"May be in the evening. We'll see. Okay?"

"Didn't the security say that you shouldn't be going about on your own after we received those threatening letters? Why are you all by yourself, Jared? Where's Clif?"

"Calm down, Jensen. It's just some jobless people who send these letters to us because they're jobless." He smiled. "There's nothing to worry. I told Clif to sit at home for some time. We need our freedom, man."

"Okay, listen. I'll be waiting for you till today afternoon and if you don't show up, I'll come and pick you up later, alright?" Jensen was saying but Jared was hardly listening to him. There was a black Cadillac that slowed down next to Jared. The window on the passenger side slid down and they were asking something to Jared. 

"Hold on, Jensen. There's somebody here, I think they are lost and asking for an address, let me help them.." Even as he was saying, he saw the person from the Cadillac get down and come towards him. Jared was thinking, "Why is this person wearing a full mask? 

The next thing he knows, the man holds a handkerchief to his nose and holds him in a death grip. Jared, taken by surprise, struggles a bit, but he soon leans on the person, semi-conscious. The man quickly makes sure no one's watching them. He doesn't have to worry much, there's no one on the street, partly because of quarantine and partly because Jared chose the back street so that he won't be easily spotted by fans. 

The man pushes Jared into the back seat, closes the door, sits in the driver seat and drives away.

\-----------------------

An hour later, Jared wakes up feeling a bit groggy but the moment he opens his eyes, his memory of being restrained by the man comes to his mind and he struggles to sit up. 

"Clang.. Clang." The metal chains to which his wrists and ankles have been tied to, make the loud noise letting Jared know that he's been tied up in somebody's bed as he looks around in fright.

He tries to control his breathing to feel calmer because he's been freaking out inside. Those threatening calls and letters. God, why didn't he take them more seriously. Who's this psycho, now? What does he want? He tries to look around for clues. 

It looks like a wooden cabin with the interiors with minimal decoration. There's a TV on the wall in front of him and a huge mirror on the ceiling above him. The bed is huge and soft and the cot has pegs on all four sides to tie the chains of confinement.

Just then, the door opens and a man, almost of his height, enters. He's still wearing the mask but Jared isn't sure if it's the same mask. He remembered the mask was of cloth when he was abducted but this mask is metallic with impassive, angular features. He's fully clothed so that Jared can't see any part of his skin. His hands are gloved and he's wearing boots for heaven's sakes.

The man hesitates at the door for a second, looking at Jared being conscious. Then he enters and locks the door using all of the latches on the jamb.

He comes by and stands next to Jared and his impassive mask features seem to examine him. 

"Hi Jared! How are you doing?" 

Jared shivers immediately. The voice seems robotic which means the person has attached a voice modulater so that Jared can't identify the voice. Jared goes into a panic and tries to wiggle his hands and legs to free him causing the metal chains to clang once again. 

"Shh.. Jared. Now..now. Calm down okay? I'll let you go once I have what I want," says the voice as the man sits by Jared on the bed. The bed dips in where he sits.

Jared stops moving and breathes hard, looking at the man, scared. "Who are you? What do you want?" 

"You are a beautiful man Jared, do you know that? And do you know for how long I've waited to have you in this way?" says the robotic voice as the masked man opens the side drawer and takes something out of it. 

Jared looks and he immediately panics. It's a scissor.

"No.... don't panic. I'm not going to do any harm to you, okay?" says the man. "Now don't move unless you want to get injured," he says as he then proceeds to use the scissor to cut Jared's t-shirt on the front and on the sleeves. The t-shirt opens and reveals Jared's bare upper body. 

"Wow, look at that," says the robotic voice as the man removes the bits of cut clothing off Jared's torso. He brings in a gloved hand to touch and fondle Jared's chest. The voice falters, "You are gorgeous Jared."

"Look, I don't know what you want and I don't know why you are doing this, but please, I beg you, let me go right now. There are people who by now know that I've been abducted and they'll find me with the police's help. If you let me go now, I won't tell them anything about you, I swear. So please, let me go," pleads Jared. 

"Hmmm.." says the voice, while the hands are still moving and fondling Jared's abdomen. "Then what Jared? To let go of all this goodness?" he asks as he obscenely puts his gloved finger in his mouth, sucks it and brings the slimy finger to Jared's right nipple. He smears the saliva on the nipple and caresses it. "Tell me, Jared. Will I ever get an opportunity like this ever?...And by people, who knows that you've been abducted Jared?"

Jared thinks fast. Gen was expecting him to be home with whatever that she wanted to go and buy for her blog, so she might have noticed that's he's gone for longer. And Jensen was on phone with him when this happened, right? He surely must have noticed that Jared uncharacteristically and abruptly cut the call. 

"Gen and Jensen," he says breathlessly. They know I was out and Jensen was on phone with me when you abducted me. He definitely must have known that something's wrong and contacted the police. So, if you want to go Scott free, you need to let me go now." 

"Hmm.. is this Jensen the one who's in a relationship with you, Jared?" He asks as he proceeds to cut Jared's shorts off one by one from both sides of his legs. He throws the pieces in to a bin next to the bed and looks up at him expectantly. "Is he?"

"That's none of your business. Let me go."

The masked man doesn't say anything. He looks down at Jared being spread eagled for him wearing only a boxer. 

"I'll say this, that Jensen is one lucky guy. Look at you Jared. All six and a half feet of absolute gorgeousness. That hiatus beard is adding to your allure. How many times have I tried to gain your attention in the past? And you always turned me down for Jensen. Finally now, you are under my control. And I'm not going to let you go until I milk this opportunity to the fullest. So what do you say we get to business?" He says as he cups Jared's cock and balls and squeezes them from outside the boxer. 

Jared squirms as he struggles to think straight. He hates this person. Who could he be? He thinks of all the guys who have approached him in the near past and whom he had turned down. He must be someone who knows him, Jensen and about their affair. Who could it be? He tries to concentrate but the man's actions make it difficult for him to focus.  
The robotic voice unnerves him. But as the man's hands are playing with his cock, cupping it and stroking it through the cloth, Jared, in spite of everything, gets hard. 

"Oh, look at you, Jared! It seems your cock loves me. You may try to hide your feelings for me while you go about your affair with Jensen but your cock thinks otherwise." The smirk is obvious in spite of the mechanic boom of the voice. The voice laughs while the man takes the scissor and cuts off the only little clothing left on Jared that covered his modesty. He removes the hindering piece of cut cloth pieces out of his view so that Jared's cock and balls are fully exposed. 

The masked man admires the view for a moment before grabbing Jared's cock gently and runs his fingers along the length of it. "Wow, the urban legends are true then. I'm impressed at the size of your cock even when you are semi hard, Jared. Can't wait to see how much it can grow with the expertise of my hands and mouth," he teases.

"Who the hell are you? Shut up and release me right now," yells Jared, exasperated.

"I'll release you, you need not worry. I'll release you into a sweet orgasm with my tongue and mouth within a few minutes," the voice drawls.

Jared breathes hard as he tries to contain his anger. "I meant me. Let me go now, you moron. I don't belong to you. You should be ashamed to be doing what you are doing," explodes Jared.

His shouts and screams fall on deaf ears as the man continues to stroke Jared's cock and squeeze his balls and continues to play with them. Then he lifts Jared's legs and his hands go about exploring further down. His fingers thrum the entrance of Jared's hole and Jared immediately jerks. 

"No, no.. not that. Please. I beg you," Jared pleads.

Jared imagines the face behind the mask smirks satisfactorily because the fingers become relentless and plays with his hole with more enthusiasm. 

The man gets up to open the side drawer to fetch something and to Jared's dismay it's what he feared it would be. A bottle of lube. No. No. No...

He opens the bottle and squeezes a healthy amount of it on to his fingers and proceeds to open Jared's hole. First with just one finger, then two and then three. Jared is trying his best to fight him but the man wins.

"Yeah. I think you are ready to take my cock now," he says as he opens his zipper. Jared isn't watching. From his angle nothing is visible anyway. 

He tries to focus on the masked man and says, "Look, I accept that I and Jensen are in love. We've always been. If I had turned you down, it can't be personal. It's just that I love him more than anything in this world. And it's been 15 years since I allowed any other man to enter me. So, please, I beg you, don't try to break what's important to me. This is more than sex for me. I just can't let another man give me what only Jensen could give me. Please," Jared's crying as tears roll down his cheeks. 

The masked man falters just for a moment listening to Jared but he soon regains his composure and proceeds to straddle Jared. 

"That's why this is so important to me, Jared! I need to enter you while you watch me. I need to watch your face as I claim you. And know that from now on, you only belong to me. Not to any other man in this whole fucking world," he asserts as the head of his cock waits poised at the entrance of Jared's hole. Jared could feel the pressure of it pressing against him just before entering. 

"Look here Jared, I need you to look at my face as I'm going to take off this mask and enter you," he says as he proceeds to take the mask off his head. 

Jared waits with bated breath as the mask comes off and the masked man throws it off on the floor by the bed. He looks at Jared, his hair spiked from the exertion, his face glistening with sweat as he smiles at Jared.

Jared does a double take ........... 

"J..JENSENNNN! IT'S YOU?" Jared shouts in disbelief.

Jensen is still smiling, his lips getting puckered as he smirks and starts to laugh.

"Got you there, huh baby?"

"Shut up, you moron. Now, get off me, you asshole!" shrieks Jared.

"Uh huh.. " Jensen shakes his head. "Nope. We haven't yet started have we?" he asks looking down at them. "This has always been our little fantasy, no Jared? And how can we stop now, midway?" he asks innocently.

Jared plops his head back on the pillow, a long sigh escaping from him. He breathes for a minute just to feel the relief flooding his veins. 

"So where were we?" asks Jensen as he starts to stroke Jared's cock lazily. 

"Get the fuck off Jensen, and I mean it," says Jared through clenched teeth. "You made me go through this just for fun? Psycho," he yells.

Jensen takes his hand off Jared's cock as he feigns fear. He throws up his hands in mock surrender. 

"Release me, now," says Jared quietly, after regaining some of his composure back. 

"Jared, I understand you are angry with me but don't you remember what you told me some time back? That you aren't worried about those threatening letters? And how you wanted your freedom? ….  
What would you do if this really happened? What if there's really a crazy person out there? And I assure you, if there really was a person like that, sex is not the only thing he'd be interested in. I just wanted you to take this more seriously and to value our lives."

Jared doesn't say anything as he just lays there thinking. Jensen pulls out his phone out of his pocket and dials a number. The calls goes through and a moment later he's speaking to Cliff.

"Hey Clif! Where are you?"

……

"Uh..huh.. look.. I don't care what Jared told you to do, but if you don't tail Jared 24/7, you'd be out of job in 24 hours, do you hear me?" 

…….

"Yeah.. wait at Jared's house until he reaches there and stay put." Jensen cuts the call and looks at Jared. "And don't worry. I called Gen and told her that you are with me. So she isn't expecting you until late night."

Jared looks soft, his features calm as he ponders on the things Jensen just told him. His body totally naked, his long hair forming a beautiful halo around his head and his wrists still tied to the posts, he looks like any man's secret wet dream. 

Just then Jared looks up catching Jensen's eyes going everywhere on his body. 

"Hello! Will you stop raping me with your eyes. And what about this room and this set up?" he clangs the chain attached to his wrists to make his allegation dramatic.

"You remember how you kept telling me for a while that we need to have our own sex dungeon? With the time I got during this quarantine, I made his secret cabin all for ourselves. I ordered out all the sex toys from Amazon a while back and I wanted to surprise you today. But since you weren't coming today I thought a little abduction will help."

"You idiot! You scared me," Jared says with forced anger but he is slowly coming to terms with what happened.

"Yes, I'm sorry about it my doll, but you know, I wanted you to know how these things can't be taken easily, especially the letters of threat and all. So, this helped me instill the fear in you, at the same time, have our fantasies played out," winks Jensen. 

"Yeah? So you abduct me? You should be the one who rescues me from such things and you kidnap me?" Jared rolls his eyes.

"Oh no..no.." Jensen drawls. "I did rescue you from all the boredom, didn't I? You should be thankful to me," he winks. "And to be honest, I've never been turned on like this in a long while. You were right, Jared. Sex dungeon is the best thing." Jensen continues to talk while his hands starts to work on his pants, as he removes his clothes one by one. 

Jared breathes hard watching Jensen strip in front of him. Jensen can be forceful all the damn time but he's even more when he's naked. And Jared's always been putty in his able hands.

"Mmmm…" Jared's purrs to show his appreciation.

Jensen once again climbs on Jared and straddles him as his hands once again works on cock and balls as he strokes them. Jared is more willing now as he arches his back while his hands tries to hold Jensen. But they can't as they're restrained and he moans in the sweet agony.

Jensen starts to lick the head of his penis as he trails his tongue up and down the shaft. Jared keens and shrieks in to his pillow. Jensen then takes the whole of Jared's huge cock in his mouth and sucks him without touching any of him with his hands. He deep throats him until Jared is a crying and yelling mess. Then he takes his cock out of his mouth, and uses his tongue to lick the area around Jared's groin and he works his way up from his abdomen to his stomach, tickling Jared in his belly button, travels further up to lick and nibble at his nipples. Jared shrieks and scrunches the bed with his hands. 

Jensen's tongue keeps trailing upwards as he licks and sucks on the collarbone and on the side of his neck till he finally reached Jared's mouth. 

Jared feels a relief as he's finally able to hold on to Jensen with something and he greedily sucks and licks at his lips. Their tongues tangle and they both kiss each other passionately as their bodies clash and grind against each other. 

"Wait," pants Jared as he asks the question that's been nagging him, "Why did you say that you are someone that I knew and turned down their advances? What would have you done if I went ahead and enjoyed sex with the masked man?" 

Jensen looks at him with heart eyes. "I literally wanted to fuck you as the masked man. I thought it'd be a kinky role play that you'd really enjoy. But after hearing what you got to say about you being in love with me and begging the masked man to stop, I just didn't have the heart to go on any further. And to fall in head over heels in love with you all over again."

"You idiot," chuckles Jared. "You know how much I used to fantasise about having sex with someone else, but when it became a reality, I just couldn't. I didn't know how much I want you to be the only one for me forever, until that moment," he says with emotion as Jensen looks at him with love in his eyes.

"Moron, stop looking like an idiot in love and kiss me now," Jared says blushing. "And nice touch," he says pointing to the mirror above them.

"Yes, anything for you sweetheart," says Jensen as he takes Jared's lips once again in his mouth and kisses him languorously. Jared moans deeply as Jensen enters him and they go on to have a long, sweet, slow sex with little care in the world.

The cabin gets filled with the sounds of someday when they lost themselves to each other..

THE END  
\--------------------


End file.
